Marik's Revenge
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: Marik was born to the reigning Pharaoh Ishtar. At age sixteen, an hour into his rule, he and his family were all murdered. Brought back by the Eternal Life of Ra, Marik seeks out to take revenge for his family's deaths...


It is fifty years into the Ishtar Family's reign over Egypt. The country has prospered for a long time. This country has become one of the most powerful countries in the world. The current ruling pharaoh is Yoni Ishtar. Yoni's oldest son's name is Marik and his youngest son's name is Namu. Marik is fifteen and Namu is twelve. Marik's birthday is in two days. Everyone is preparing for his birthday celebration for turning sixteen.

Marik and Namu are running from their teacher, not finished with their lessons. "Get back here!" cried their teacher.

"Hurry Namu!" Marik said, dropping his book. Namu and Marik picked up their pace, and made it to the palace.

"You two are home early." Izasha, Marik and Namu's mother, said.

"We ran away from our teacher." Namu said, panting.

Izasha sighed. "You two are hopeless! Alright go change into different clothes." Marik and Namu went to their rooms.

Two days later, Marik arises early. It is his sixteenth birthday. Marik gets dressed and wonders the halls of the Pharaoh's Palace. He walks about the courtyard, as the sun of Ra rises over Thebes and the land of Egypt. 'I'm finally sixteen!' Marik thinks to himself. 'It's almost like a dream!'

Marik walks back into the golden halls of the Pharaoh's Palace. "Hey, Marik, follow me." It was Namu, beckoning Marik towards the throne room. Marik and Namu enter the throne room, where the servants and other people of Egypt greet Marik.

"Happy birthday, Marik." Yoni said, hugging his eldest son.

"Father! What a wonderful surprise! Thank you!" Marik exclaimed happily. Marik runs over to his presents. "Ah! I wonder what I got!"

Marik opened all his presents. He especially liked the new sword he got from his teacher. "Here Marik it's from us!" Namu said, holding up a letter.

Marik smiled and took the letter. It said, our beloved Marik,

We are so happy that you have grown into a splendid young man. Your father and I remember when we first held you in our arms, sixteen years ago. Now you have grown into a hansom prince who is about to receive the greatest gift of them all.

Your family, Izasha, Namu, and Yoni Ishtar

Marik looked up as three priests came in. "Father you're going to…"

Yoni nodded. "Yes, Marik, you are going to be crowned Pharaoh of Egypt." Marik smiled, and his eyes sparkled.

After Marik was crowned Pharaoh, everyone started to party again, but that was about to change. An hour into Marik's crowning; an army invaded the palace. "Who are those people, father?" Namu asked.

"Soldiers, but to whom?" Yoni questioned.

"They belong to me, Pharaoh." a man said, walking into the throne room. "You don't know me, but I'll tell you my name. I am Yomi, the soon to be crowned Pharaoh of Egypt."

"You talk nonsense, Yomi! You'll never take over the Ishtar throne!" Yoni growled.

"You want to bet? Go my army! Attack and slaughter every single person that is loyal to the Pharaoh!" Yoni commanded. The soldiers raced after the people of the Pharaoh's Palace.

Yoni turned to Marik, Namu, and Izasha. "Run! Go, leave! Don't let them catch you! If you're alive, Marik, they'll never take over our rule!" Marik, Namu, and Izasha turned and ran down the hall.

"Yami!" Yomi exclaimed to his son. Yami walked slowly over to his father. "Go! Take this and kill Yoni's son, Marik!" Yomi thrust a sword into Yami's hands.

"But father, I can't kill the Pharaoh!" Yami exclaimed.

"Do it, or you'll end up with the same fate as these people!" Yoni threatened. Yami's eyes widened with terror. Yami ran down the hall towards Marik.

"Please stop my Pharaoh!" Yami shouted. Marik stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh, but I have to do this." Yami drove the sword through Marik. Marik slid down the wall, blood trailing as he fell to the floor. Yami fell to his knees. 'What have I done?'

"M-Marik!" Namu cried. "You-you murderer!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Yami said, shaking and tears rolling down his face. "P-please! You two must act dead! I'll smear some of Pharaoh Marik's blood on you.

Yomi came down the hall to Yami, blood dripping from his sword as he walked. "Good work, Yami! I only expected you to kill Marik, but you killed all of them."

"Yes, father, I did." Yami said. That afternoon, the bodies of the people slaughtered in the palace were dumped into a tomb, a long ways away from Thebes.

Inside the tomb. "Oh Marik, please wake up." Namu cried, shaking his older brother, as if to wake him. Marik's head flopped from side to side.

"Namu, he's dead, they're all dead, besides us!" Izasha cried, tears streaming down her face.

"No! Marik isn't dead! He's alive! He-he's just sleeping!" Namu said, denying that his brother was dead.

"You called that child a murderer, you must think he is dead." Izasha said.

"I thought, but I know he's not dead." Namu said, still shaking Marik.

Light illuminated the dark tomb. Ra appeared before them from the light. "Izasha and Namu Ishtar, you have been struck with an ill fortune, the Pharaoh, Marik, and your servants have been slaughtered by Yomi. I shall give one of your loved one's a second chance. I shall resurrect Marik, and give him the Eternal Life of Ra."

Ra raised his hands. Holy light formed around Marik. A golden glowing eye appeared on his forehead and his hair became like that of Yami's hair, just wilder. Marik's eyes popped open, and he sat up. "Oh my head!" Marik complained. His voice sounded different too.

"Marik! You're alive!" Izasha exclaimed, running over to Marik and hugging him.

"Big brother!" Namu exclaimed with joy. For the moment, the three shared there moment.

"You will take revenge on Yami's family. May fate be on your side." Ra said. He disappeared in a flash of holy light.

A couple of months later, Marik walked up the steps that was once his home, cloaked in a black hooded cloak. He laughed evilly as he walked towards the palace entrance. "You there, stop! What is your business here?' asked the guard.

"I'm here to see the Pharaoh, I have urgent news for him." Marik lied.

"Take off your hood, sir." the guard demanded.

"I'm sorry, I can't let anyone see my face, but the Pharaoh, and I don't want anyone who knows me to tell someone about my information." Marik lied again.

"Whatever, go to the Throne Room." the guard said.

Marik walked into the Throne Room, where his father's murderer sat. He walked to the throne and bowed, scowling beneath his hood.

"What is it you want?" asked Yomi.

"I've come here with a warning. You have made a powerful enemy, and you are the first to fall victim to their revenge." Marik warned. He hid a sword beneath his cloak.

"And who might this be?" Yomi asked.

Marik pulled off his hood. "Me, Marik Ishtar, the young Pharaoh your son attempted to murder!" Yomi only had time to look at Marik with terror as Marik slid the sword through Yomi's cold heart. Yomi fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

"Father!" Yami screamed. "Guards, seize that man!"

The guards advanced on Marik. Marik chuckled, and slashed through the guards, killing a few of them. Marik had escaped.

"Who was that man?" Yami wondered.

Before Yami had found Marik killing his father, Yami's memory of when he killed Marik was erased by Shadi, orders of Yomi. That memory was sealed deep within Yami's Millennium Puzzle.

Five years later, Marik and Yami are twenty-one. Namu is now sixteen, and an expert warrior. Marik and Namu's mother has died of an illness. Namu, for some reason unknown, has joined Yami's side to fight against his brother.

"I can't believe it! What does he see in that guy?" Marik exclaimed angrily, throwing a nearby glass towards one of his servants, barely missing.

"Sir, you have a visitor." said one of his servants.

"Whatever, bring him in." Marik sighed, sitting down in a chair.

A young man with white hair walked in. His eyes were blue, yet they had an evil look in them. "Hello, Marik, pleasant to see you again. What has it been, about five years?"

"Yami Bakura! I thought you died in the slaughtering at my palace!" Marik exclaimed.

"I managed to escape with my brother, Bakura, although he's joined the other side." Yami Bakura explained. "During our travels I came across this." Yami Bakura pulled a ring out from under his shirt.

"Is that the Millennium Ring?" Marik asked. Yami Bakura nodded. "Humph, well I got this." he took out his Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod.

"Pharaoh Yami has a Millennium Item too. He has the Millennium Puzzle." Yami Bakura explained.

"He actually solved that thing? All well, he can do what he wants with that thing." Marik said.

Marik turned around to walk upstairs, his black cape flapping behind him. "Where are you going, Marik?" Yami Bakura asked.

"I need to think about today's events, I shall see you tomorrow, Yami Bakura." Marik said, climbing the steps to his room.

The next day, Yami Bakura set up a room for him to stay in. In the corner of his room is his all-seeing crystal ball, for he is a Mystic and can see things in the future, on his wall across from his bed is a shelf with a collection of heads of people.

"Must you keep those things?" Marik asked.

"Of course, it's a hobby of mine, collecting heads of captains, generals, and even Pharaohs. I'm saving this part of the shelf for Yami's head." Yami Bakura chuckled.

"You can be really weird sometimes." Marik said, giving Yami Bakura a strange look. Yami Bakura took a head of the shelf and tossed it to Marik. It made a rattling sound when he caught it. "What was that?"

"I put seeds in the heads, it makes a lovely sound, does it not?" Yami Bakura asked. Marik looked at Yami Bakura with wide eyes.

"That's just creepy, Yami Bakura." Marik said, tossing the head back to his friend. "But, I guess that's what I like about you, Yami Bakura."

"Marik, sir." a guard said, coming in.

"What is it?" Marik asked.

"The Sorcerer you sent to kill Yami, has sworn allegiance to him." explained the guard.

"Humph, I knew it. That Kaiba was worthless." Marik scowled.

"I had foreseen his downfall." Yami Bakura said.

Marik sighed. "I'm going for a walk, are you coming, Yami Bakura?"

"I suppose so." Yami Bakura said, following Marik out of his room.

The two talked as the walked the sands of Egypt. During their little journey, a small cat stopped them. It looked at them with wide yellow eyes. It mewed and rubbed its head against Marik's leg, purring.

"What is it?" Marik asked the cat, as if he was able to communicate with it. It mewed again and flicked its tail.

The cat looked up at Yami Bakura and Marik. It mewed again, turning around and flicking its tail, as if it were telling them to follow it. The cat walked across the sands of Egypt, Marik and Yami Bakura following, until they reached a small temple with a statue of Ra on both sides of it opening. The cat scurried to the entrance of the temple and disappeared inside.

Marik and Yami Bakura entered the temple, it was small inside as well. The only thing inside of the temple was a sword inside of a pedestal. The sword was blue, and has sparkles surrounding it. The cat sat next to the pedestal. It mewed for Marik. Marik stepped up to the sword. A plaque stood beside it. The plaque read: The Blade of Ra. If you should try to pull this sword out, those who aren't worthy to wield this sword, you shall die. Marik shivered at the thought.

Marik stepped slowly up to the sword. He gripped the hilt tightly. Marik closed his eyes and pulled and the sword came free. Marik staggered backwards. He opened eyes, holding the Blade of Ra in his hand.

"Congratulations, Pharaoh Marik, you're able to wield the power of the greatest sword ever forged." came a female's voice. It belonged to the cat that brought Marik and Yami Bakura here.

"It talked!" Yami Bakura said in surprise. The cat stood up on its hind legs and suddenly turned into a human with a lioness head.

"It's Bast!" Marik exclaimed. Marik and Yami Bakura bowed to the Egyptian Cat Goddess.

"My father, Ra told me you were destined to wield that sword, so I brought you here to claim it." Bast explained.

"Tell your father, Ra, that I am thankful for this sword." Marik said, bowing to the Goddess again. Yami Bakura and Marik exited the temple and returned to the Castle of Ishtar.

When Yami Bakura entered his room, his crystal ball was illuminated by a purple mist inside. Yami Bakura walked up to it, and touched its cold surface and closed his eyes. A vision came into Yami Bakura's head. An army of soldiers was advancing towards the castle, led by the two captains of Yami's Army, Joey Wheeler and Namu Ishtar and the general Yumni, also known as the Magician of Black Chaos.

Yami Bakura opened his eyes. He shot out of his room and into the throne room where Marik sat, talking to one of his servants. "Marik! I had a vision! Yami's Army is coming! That wretch Kaiba must have told him where we lie!"

Marik looked up, and scowled. "Ready my troops for advancement on the army." Marik stood up and readied his sword. 'This is the perfect opportunity to try out my new blade!'

Marik lead his army towards Yami's Army. They both stopped in front of each other. "Hey, you! You must be Marik! You had some nerve murdering Yami's father five years ago! I've wanted a piece out of you since I learned about ya!" Joey said.

"You must be Joey Wheeler. Humph, you aren't what I expected you to be." Marik laughed.

"I'm gonna wipe dat smile of ya face Marik!" Joey growled. Marik only laughed.

"You don't know what powers I hold, Mr. Wheeler! Of course I guess someone like you would expect that they'd win." Marik laughed.

"Brother, Joey is a far better person than you'll ever be!" Namu growled.

Marik frowned. "Oh yes, joining the side of a murderer is always a good decision."

"You calling Yami a murderer? You are the murderer, Marik!" Joey said.

"I was only following the instructions of Ra." Marik said.

"Oh yeah right!" Joey said.

"Are we going to make this a mouthing off match or are we going to fight?" Kaiba asked, impatient.

"Aw yeah, I'm going to mop da for with that head of yours, Marik!" Joey said.

"I'd like to see you try." Marik said.

Joey charge at Marik, swinging his sword at him. Marik caught Joey's sword with his. The Blade of Ra started to melt Joey's sword.

"What the?" Joey exclaimed in disbelief as the blade of his sword disintegrated.

"Ha ha, ha! This is no ordinary blade, Mr. Wheeler!" Marik laughed.

"I figured that much." Joey said.

"This is the Blade of Ra, a sword far stronger than any other sword. It's a present from Ra." Marik explained.

"Hey, um Kaiba, how do we expect to win against someone like that?" Joey asked. Kaiba stared blankly at Marik. "Earth to Kaiba…man I hate it when he does that!"

Marik swung his blade around and slashed Joey in the stomach. Joey doubled over in pain, blood dripping from his hands as he held tightly to his stomach. Kaiba sent his sword through Marik's chest.

Marik bent over, but only laughed. "You fool, I cannot be killed! Do you see this eye on my forehead? It's called the Eternal Life of Ra, I'm immortal! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Marik stepped backwards, the sword sliding from his body, blood dripping to the ground. Marik winced as the final part of the blade slid from his chest. Blood ran down his body. Yami's army stared in shock.

"We can't do anything now! Retreat!" Yumni demanded. The army pulled back and retreated to Thebes.

A couple of months later Marik married a woman named Ishizu. He had a child and named him Amoon. Years later Marik and Yami fought another battle, this time Yami defeated Marik by sacrificing his own life.

Marik's soul was sealed inside his Millennium Rod, Yami's in the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Bakura's in the Millennium Ring. No one knew those five thousand years later, Marik and Yami would battle again, that time, with the whole world at stake.


End file.
